1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computer and electronic communication equipment, and more particularly to electronic devices that include a casing and a circuit board such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer and communication equipment, such as personal computers, servers, storages, and workstations usually include a casing and a printed circuit board received in the casing. A plurality of through holes is defined in one side of the casing. The printed circuit board has threaded holes corresponding to the through holes of the casing. When the equipment is assembled, fasteners are extended through the through holes of the casing and threadedly engaged in the threaded holes of the printed circuit board, thereby attaching the printed circuit board to the casing. However, assembly and detachment of the printed circuit board require a tool, such as a screwdriver, rendering the processes somewhat cumbersome and time-consuming.
What is called for, then, is an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.